California (Jonsey117's)
Emily Chase, otherwise known as Freelancer Agent California, is one of the primary protagonists along with Agent Iowa in Red vs. Blue: Strikedown. Enamored by airplanes and flying from a young age, Emily joined the military at the age of 17 with the intention of becoming an expert pilot. Eventually, Emily's exceptional piloting skills led to her being employed by Project Freelancer. Childhood Emily was born in the city of Boston, Massachusetts, but would later move to San Diego, California with her mother after her father left them overnight and never came back. As she grew up, Emily held a deep fascination with airplanes. For years, Emily spent hours upon hours of her time devoted to various flight simulators. By the age of 12, Emily had logged over 300 hours of time across her collection of flight simulators. Emily maintained good grades throughout school, but made flight simulators her #1 priority above all else. Teenage Years As a teenager, Emily's love for flying grew to higher and higher levels. In the 6th grade, she organized a club in her school dedicated to flight simulators, which, by the 7th grade, became one of the most popular clubs throughout her school system. By high school, Emily was almost universally known around school for her love of flying. At the age of 17, Emily began to believe that she was destined for something far bigger than anything a continued education could provide her. Bidding a tearful goodbye to her mother, Emily left her home and enlisted in the military. Military Upon joining the military, Emily immediately took it upon herself to become a top-class pilot. Although she faced a little bit of scrutiny from some of her male peers, she quickly earned a large amount of respect due to her self-taught hand-to-hand fighting, piloting skills, and proficient marksmanship capabilities. She was eventually assigned to pilot Pelican Alpha 318. During her first flight mission, the ship was bombarded and attacked by a group of Covenant Banshees. Using what she learned, Emily managed to get the group of Banshees lined up together, allowing one of the on-board marines the use a Spartan Laser to vaporize the line-up. Had Alpha 318 been destroyed, Covenant troops would have been able to take over a nearby communications tower and scrabble UNSC forces long enough to pick off the individual groups. Project Freelancer, having heard of this news, were heavily interested in having her serve in the operations, recruiting her into the project on her return home. Without hesitation, Emily accepted the offer. Freelancer Finally becoming part of something she felt would be beneficial to humanity, Emily quickly settled into her training as a Freelancer, where she took up the Freelancer name California. During training, Emily struck a friendship with Daniel Hoffman, who would later become her partner Agent Iowa. Working together, Daniel and Emily showed a strong friendship and sense of loyalty, something many of the other Freelancers admired in the pair. Although she had been rated positively for A.I. implantation, she would lose her chance at receiving an A.I. following the Epsilon Incident. Afterwards, she and Iowa decided to take on mercenary-like jobs until they were called upon by Project Freelancer. Personality and Traits California led a rather outgoing lifestyle, and was always willing to make new friends. She always carried a great sense of loyalty, and was willing to risk her life to save someone that she cared about. She could be rather headstrong if the situation called for it, but she always kept a friendly demeanor where ever she went. Equipment As a pilot, California did not tend to have a fighting role during her standard service in the UNSC. Later on during Project Freelancer, California lead a more active fighting role, but preferred to stay out of large-scale combat situations. She enjoyed a silent and stealthy approach, and was given a Cloaking Device by her superiors. Due to her lack of an A.I. Unit, she could only run the Cloaking Device for short periods of time. California's current armor consists of: *Air Assault Helmet *HAZOP Shoulders *HP/Halo Chestplate *Tactical/UGPS Wrist *Gold Visor *FJ/Para Knees Gallery California-1.png|California's Current Armor